


Secret

by tentainokonton



Category: Glee
Genre: Blinn, F/F, M/M, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Santana isn’t always a bitch. Sometimes she can be downright kind. But if you tell anyone, she’ll kick your ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Santana didn’t see it the first time. 

It barely passed under her radar the second time. 

But the third time? Oh, she caught it. She caught it good.

Finn wasn’t a very subtle human being. Santana thought he would have realized that at some point. After all, he’d been through hell and back to be with Berry. And yet, here he was, ogling Blaine like he was walking around naked. 

She had to hand it to Finn for being so stupidly unaware of just how obvious he was. She somehow convinced herself that she couldn’t be the only one to notice. However, when Kurt went right on hero-worshipping the little curly-haired midget and Rachel continued giving Finn her obnoxious googly-eyes, Santana came to the stark realization that they were both completely oblivious. 

And Blaine, too, for that matter.

It wasn’t until the fourth time she caught Finn eyeing Blaine during Glee club that she finally decided enough was enough. She couldn’t keep quiet about it any longer. 

Santana followed along behind Finn through the halls of McKinley High, not even hesitating as she saw Finn enter the boys’ bathroom. As she followed him inside, she spooked an underclassman, who hurried out in her stead. 

“Hey, giant, before you disappear into that stall to clog the pipes, I need to talk to you,” Santana called out. 

Finn, surprised, turned around and cocked his head to the side. “Santana? What the hell are you doing in here? This is the boys’ bathroom.”

She snorted in amusement. “Oh, please. Like I’ve never been in here before.”

“You gonna tell me why you followed me in here?” Finn scratched his head. He appeared lost and confused. Typical Finn, she thought. He needed clarification as always. 

“Listen. I need to talk to you about your wandering eyes.” 

The look on Finn’s face was priceless. Try though he might to pretend he was innocent, there was no way he could hide the tell-tale flush that crept over the bridge of his nose. Santana knew it all too well—it was what had revealed him and his true motives several times before.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“I’m talking about you and your dopey face every time Kurt’s boytoy is in the room. I didn’t notice it at first, but now I’m surprised nobody else does. You look like you wanna have his baby the second he skips in, belting show tunes.”

“What? You’re crazy! I don’t look at Blaine like that. I don’t even look at Rachel like that. Are you kidding me? Why do you even care how I look at people all of the sudden?” 

Word vomit. That was one of the easiest ways to tell Finn was flustered. Santana put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. 

“Look, jolly-green, who you stare at is none of my business. What is my business is your secret gay coming out. How could you force me out of the closet if you’re so deeply stuffed in it?” 

By now Finn was as red as a tomato. His knuckles were white from clutching onto his backpack so tightly. He looked like he wanted to hit her, and Santana prepared herself subconsciously. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d been threatened with a fist. She wasn’t scared of him. 

But his demeanor took on a sudden change. He hunched his back and worried his lip. 

“You don’t even understand. You don’t…you don’t know what I’m feeling.”

“I don’t?” she asked, giving a derisive laugh. “Oh, that’s rich, Finn. Why don’t you tell me what I understand about your sexually confused self?”

Finn caught on real quick that he wouldn’t win that battle. He scowled at her, muttering darkly, “I don’t even know what I’m feeling. If you came here to judge me, you can just get out.”

“I’m not here to judge you, pinky. I’m here to ask you why you’re denying yourself something you obviously want so badly.”

“What? Do you—” Finn shook his head. “You’ve gotta be kidding, Santana. I’m with Rachel. Blaine’s with Kurt. Kurt’s my step-brother? Remember all that?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “And?” 

“And that kind of overrides any…whatever-this-is I’m feeling.” Finn gestured in circles with his hands. He sighed. “Besides.”

“Besides what?”

Finn opened his mouth to say something else, only to stop himself. He ran a hand down his face. The look of frustration and confusion he wore made Santana feel uneasy. She had seen it in her own mirror far more than she’d ever admit. She could never tell Finn that, but she did allow some of her understanding to seep into the faint lines of her face. 

“This is just so fucked up.”

“That’s life, baby,” Santana said. “Who’d’ve thunk that the quarterback is a big old homo? Guess there are more gays in football than people guess. No wonder locker rooms are always such a mess.”

“I’m not gay,” Finn was quick to amend. 

“Mm-hmm. Sure. That’s what I told myself, too.”

“I’m nothing like you!” 

Santana raised an eyebrow. “You’re a lot more like me than you think, Finn.”

They wouldn’t get anywhere with the way this conversation was going. Santana knew Finn would do nothing to try and change it, so it was all on her. It was on her to be the bigger person. She had to remind herself why she even followed after him in the first place. Suddenly talking didn’t seem so much fun anymore. 

But sometimes, she could be empathetic. Sometimes.

“Look. Don’t wait as long as I did,” she told him suddenly, in a murmur. 

Finn blinked. “What?” 

“Don’t wait until it’s too late.”

She left it at that. She turned and headed for the door. 

“Santana? Wait!”

But she kept on walking.


End file.
